


Afterspark Podcast: G1 Episode 34: City of Steel

by specspectacle, Twilight-Owls (LadyTorix)



Series: Afterspark Podcast: Transformers G1 [35]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Episode Commentary, Episode Review, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Swearing, Video, YouTube, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specspectacle/pseuds/specspectacle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTorix/pseuds/Twilight-Owls
Summary: Tune in for 4 fun do-it yourself projects for your Optimus Prime!
Series: Afterspark Podcast: Transformers G1 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Afterspark Podcast: G1 Episode 34: City of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you need an audio only version of the podcast please check out the links at the end of the transcript.

[Stinger]

O: There would be... not implied violence at not following her directives. There would be _actual_ violence.

[Intro Music]

O: Hello, and welcome to the Afterspark Podcast, an episode by episode recap of the generation 1 Transformers cartoon. I'm Owls.

S: And I'm Specs.

O: And today we're going to be talking about episode number 34, “City of Steel.” Let's talk about giant robots today, shall we?

S: Sure.

O: Get ready for a very eventful episode today, folks!

S: We open at a very 80’s era New York City skyline.

O: Now with ninety percent more of flying birb.

S: Laserbeak, um, enters a manhole and flies down into the sewers.

O: Cowabunga, dude!

S: None of this makes sense! I mean, where did all of this water come from? It's like a river down here, and then there's just this ladder between two pipes that appears to serve utterly no purpose.

O: Like, I don't- I want to say there like, wasn't a way to get up to that pipe.

S: Mm-hmm.

O: Like, there was just a ladder between two pipes, that you didn't look like you could get to or something. [laughs]

S: Yeah, it doesn't look like it reaches anything it's just there's random ladder.

O: Yes, and then we're suddenly in an abandoned, and quite frankly, devastated subway, for some reason?

S: New York is weird, I guess? Laserbeak shoots laser beams at a door to make it open.

O: This does not damage the door in any way, and shouldn't the Decepticons have a better way of opening doors than shooting at them? I mean, they have several people who don't have hands!

S: Yeah... yeah.

O: Like-like- maybe- just- just the cassettes alone, you know? I'm just saying.

S: Um-hm, and I mean, what if... what if like, Shockwave is holding something in his one hand?

O: Right!

S: He's got a gun for the other one.

O: I mean, I guess that- I guess that- that's an argument for shorting dolph- shooting to open doors.

S: [laughs]

O: Uh, unfortunately, but uh, I mean, like, I'm just saying, motion sensitive? Something that senses Decepticon badge[s]? Either those seem like perfectly reasonable options.

S: I mean, heck, maybe the shooting it was just a way of transmitting a code to open the door, I don't know.

O: [laughs] They really could have shown that in a different way but- but fair.

S: [sighs] Laserbeak enters Soundwave’s chest, and elsewhere the Constructicons argue amongst themselves.

O: And lo! A very off model Megatron appears! He will look off model for this entire episode and it will drive me nuts. So, uh, just ignore me. It's gonna keep coming up, I'm sorry.

B: [laugh]

S: Ah, Megatron admonishes the Constructicons for arguing and Soundwave reports that there is absolutely no nearby Autobot activity.

O: Megatron then laughs maniacally saying, “Soon New York City will be all mine!”

S: While waving his arms in the air like he just don't care.

O: Um, everybody dance now?

S: [singing] Everybody party!

O: [laughs]

S: [sighs]

O: And due to the Constructicon activity down below, we then see that the entire Empire State Building sinks into the earth.

S: Who knew there were just large holes under New York City? If I were a New Yorker I'd be extremely concerned about this!

O: Either that, or maybe the Constructions just have been really, really, busy?

S: Both could be true.

O: [laughs]

S: God, sinkholes would be terrifying there. 

O: In a city? Yeah, I mean- I mean- I think that's why normally you don't have cities built in places where sinkholes are as... _common,_ but at the same time they still are built in cities- er- cities are built-

S: Well, I mean, the thing is it's not like people could really tell at that point not, I don’t think.

O: Not unless it had like, a history of happening. France! Paris! That's wh- that's why the the catacombs exist. Like, there had been all of this mining that had happened under Paris and so it was leaving these like- essentially, very- places that could crumble, you know, fall in.

S: Mm-hmm.

O: And so they had to do something to get structure down there. Th- that is a partial reason why the catacombs exist in Paris.*

S: Oh, that is interesting.

O: Yeah, sorry, on that historical tangent on the too many documentaries Owls has watched in the past couple months.

S: [laughs]

O: Sorry! [laughs]

S: [sighs] At the Ark, the Autobots watched the news about the sinking Empire State Building and Optimus correctly intuits that this has to be Megatron's doing and all the Autobots roll out to head towards New York City.

O: It's time for another cross-country road trip!

S: Courtesy of Prowl.

O: We have to assume. As they're leaving Optimus radios Sparkplug to tell them to have Wheeljack meet them in Central Park, but in the shot where like, Sparkplug is receiving this message he doesn't move at all, doesn't say anything, and it's just a very weird shot because it's like, this is not an _alive_ person.

S: They were saving money.

O: Yes. Then in New York, we see Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Mirage, and Hound entering the city by way of water skis, when they spy Laserbeak.

S: Oh, water skis, the time tested and honorable method of travel over water.

O: I think what kills me is like, to my knowledge we don't even have like, toys that have water skis on them, so it seems so strange that they keep coming up?

S: It's a goofy show from the 80’s about giant robots of course they're going to bring up water skis.

O: [laughs] You're right, you're right, whatever was I thinking?

B: [laugh]

S: It was the hip thing, I don't know.

O: [while laughing] Sure.

S: But yeah, I mean, geez- how did if they road tripped to New York City…

O: Like, where- where were these other group that they're water skiing to- to New York?

S: Yes, and where did they start out from?

O: Florida! They were on the beach, man!

S: [laughs]

O: Sunstreaker wanted to have a good time.

S: [sighs] Oh yeah, found some- found some people who were willing to have hot car washes. I don't know if the- if the robots would be entertained by that but-

O: Probably not, but it is a funny thought.

S: Yeah, especially since at least three of them are super cars.

O: I mean, yeah, a lot of them are like that where they're like, very expensive cars. Cuz Knockout’s [from Transformers Prime] like that too, yeah, it’s just absurd. Sorry. Tangent! I’m good at tangents today.

S: [laughs] We're both good at tangents.

O: [laughs]

S: Then in a two-second interlude, we see Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bluestreak reach New York via highway before we cut back to the underground Decepticon lair.

O: Where they appear to be refurbishing the Empire State Building... the _entire_ thing.

S: Oh god, um, there are probably people in there who... probably wish they'd stopped drinking.

O: Pray everyone was on their lunch break, maybe?

S: Hopefully?

O: [laughs]

S: Either that, or they're just- I don't know, they're not having a good time, probably.

O: I can't imagine why they would. I mean, this begs the question, is the electricity still connected? Do they still have water? Like, I don't know how the Constructicons would have managed that. But- but I'm just saying, like, you know, a specific kind of person, if they still had working electricity, phone lines, fax lines, whatever, might just keep working.

S: I'm not sure that they would considering that I don't think those wires have a whole lot of, uh, give to them.

O: Allow me to put it this way, they probably shouldn't, but I also know what kind of show I'm talking about.

S: Yeah...

O: [laughs]

S: Laserbeak warns Megatron that the Autobots have arrived.

O: He's so off model, he's so off model, he’s so off model.

S: Yup. It- it is your trial and tribulation Owls, for watching this episode.

O: Apparent- apparently, this episode just wants to hurt me. Anyway, the Autobots are met by Soundwave and his cassettes as they arrive at Central Park.

S: Rumble and Soundwave each finish each other's sentences for a little bit.

O: Okay, well, possibly Frenzy says something in the middle too? It shows him on the screen, but his mouth isn't moving, and so help me god even _I_ can't tell Rumble and Frenzy’s voices apart. It doesn't help that they're ALSO both voiced by Welker. This is just one person saying a sentence in two to three silly voices isn't it?

S: Yep.

O: [snorts]

S: God, it reminds me of the thing that I just saw today about apparently there's an episode of Batman where basically all of the characters are voiced by Mark Hamill.

O: [laughs] Mark Hamill is to Batman what Frank Welker is to Transformers. That sounds right, actually! And like, there were I think- I think there were a lot more like other voice actors that did a _bunch_ of voices in Transformers than in Batman, but still, it's a funny thought.

S: Yeah, but it was- I think the plot of that episode was Mark Hamill gets kidnapped.

O: OH YEAH!

S: Like, the voice actor, Mark Hamill-

O: Yeah. You know the Joker comes up with surprising frequency on our podcast, I just want to bring that up.

S: Mm-hmm.

O: Rumble and Frenzy then use their pile drivers to pound the ground for a bit and Ironhide just kind of keels over?

S: Ironhide just decided he was done for the day.

O: While all the animation in this episode is just terrible, wow, that fall is in a special place.

S: Yeah... Scavenger can sense Optimi, as he digs under Optimus from below.

O: But not before Optimus chucks Soundwave across the park.

S: [sharp intake of breath] And how does this even work? Prime doesn't fall onto Scavenger he falls like, 40 stories and lands on his back in Long Haul's trailer. And to, um, like, illustrate the scene, Scavenger was like, up on some sort of thing or whatever so that he could dig up to where Prime was and then suddenly when Prime falls down Scavenger's not there. The thing he's on isn't there, but Long Haul and his trailer are significantly further down.

O: Yeah, like, he just falls 40 feet, or 40 stories, it’s fine!

S: Then Megatron walks over zaps Optimus with some kind of device and severs his motor relays.

O: So he zaps Optimus’ abs with a strangely dildo-y shaped object and now Prime can't move?

S: Well technically, I think he calls it suspended animation but... pretty much, yes.

O: Just checking, okay. [laughs]

S: [sighs] Then Megatron flies up through the hole made by Scavenger and threatens to kill Optimus if the Autobots don't leave. Then the Decepticons raise the *brand new* refurbished and updated Empire State building back to ground level and Megatron proclaims he is the leader of New Cybertron.

O: I mean at least that's a better name than last time he named something. Although I- I have to give him credit, his fantastic threat to Optimus Prime? To melt him down into paper clips.

S: Yeah, I mean, that is honestly kind of ignoble for Optimus.

O: [laughs]

S: To be turned into, you know, office supplies and honestly I want to know how- well- I think it- how Megatron knows what a paperclip is?

O: [laughs harder] Oh my god, does Cybertron have paperclips!?! I mean-

S: Eh…

O: They don't even use paper most of the time!

S: I don't think they have trees.

O: Yeah, yeah, that's also true.

S: And paper would be very flimsy for them unless it was some sort of... unless they had an equivalent.

O: I'm just saying, who took Megatron to an office supply store? This is what I want to know, _why?_

S: He obviously learned this when he learned what a guinea pig was.

O: [laughs] Yeeeeah.

S: And so, after this threat, um, New York City is being evacuated by both the Autobots and the humans.

O: How nice of the Decepticons to let them all orderly evacuate.

S: Uh.

O: But then Spike has an idea, and all the Autobots exit the highway.

S: That was an extremely convenient exit and I have to wonder who Megatron is going to rule in his city of New Cybertron.

O: It's just the Decepticons. It's a bigger base. But what was even funnier about that exit, is they were totally on a bridge so like that- that was a _very_ convenient exit.

S: Yup.

O: And- and now back to, you know, underground, Megatron is standing between Optimus’ legs on Long Haul's truck bed with his Fusion Cannon aimed, ehem, downwards talking about his _conquest._

S: [sharp intake of breath] Yeah, that's not awkward at all.

O: It's not awkward at all. I'm also not exaggerating.

S: You're not.

O: [laughs]

S: Oh, Megatron then orders Hook to disassemble Prime.

O: Which Hook then begins... by pulling out a lightsaber.

S: A purple one, to you know, keep it Decepticon themed.

O : Of course! Later, Long Haul dumps all the Optimus Prime parts in front of Megatron's feet.

S: [sighs] Megatron then picks up Optimus' head to gloat, which obviously he can't do if Prime is [un]conscious so he runs power through the head. And this is just making- this is like the- one of the few things from the- that's consistent with the comics.

O: Ironically, yes. Also, I think we meant unconscious.

S: We used the wrong word, he should have been unconscious.

O: [laughs]

S: Or, he can't do if Prime is unconscious, so let's run with that.

O: [laughs] Uh, for some reason, Optimus can control his limbs while his head is active. So he has his dismembered forearms grab Megatron's legs and trip him.

S: Optimus has the weirdest ass powers.

O: Right!?!

S: That he can pull out of nowhere.

O: Right? And then, Megs gets back up, tells the Constructicons they can do whatever the hell they want with the rest of Optimus’ body, but he's keeping the head.

S: Presumably, so we can put it on the metaphorical mantle. I mean, god, this is basically the exact same thing that... well, actually I think it was Shockwave in the comics because-

O: I know Shockwave popped up at some point.

S: -his head, yeah. His head was definitely separated from his body.

O: Elsewhere, Spike is uh, waste deep in some water?

S: Next to a ship. He directs the Autobots into what looks like an open sewer drain and we discover that he's actually sitting on Bumblebee's head in the water.

O: So Bee's got those little horns on his head, it seems like it would not be so comfortable on the good ol’ keister.

S: Yeah…

O: But apparently- apparently Spike's okay with it.

S: I mean if he'd actually been drawn small enough that he could fit between the horns I don't think it would be so bad but it definitely looks like he's sitting on the horns.

O: [laughs] Right, like, that doesn't look comfortable.

S: Yeah.

O: So then Spike, Bee, Ratchet, Mirage, and Hound enter the sewer to go save Optimus.

S: I'm gonna call them team _Health Hazard_ considering Spike was sitting in water that appears to be very near a sewer exit, or if it's not a sewer exit, some sort of storm drain exit. And I mean, that's still not going to be great for his health.

O: Yeah. Mirage scouts ahead of the group, turning invisible, leaving Hound to track him with his scanners as the rest of the group follows.

S: Scrapper is congratulating himself on the Constructions using Optimus’ remains um, extremely creatively as he touts um, off one of Prime's arms holding Prime's blaster.

O: They drive up and then we go back to team _Health Hazard._ Ratchet complains about feeling like they're in a swamp.

S: How is there foliage down there!?! [sighs]

O: Through the magic of cartoons?

S: Considering the type of show this is, yes. [sighs] Hound says he's now picking up Optimus’ signal from behind them, and then Mirage reappears and points out the giant red, blue, and white alligator that is charging towards them.

O: With an Autobot logo clearly visible on its leg.

S: That they don't notice the Autobots are not very good at, uh…

O: Noticing things.

S: Yeah.

O: Very obvious things.

S: Yeahhhh.

O: They walk slowly away as Mirage covers them.

S: Hound expresses his confusion as to why his sensors are picking up Optimus.

O: Oh, come on guys!!!

S: The suspiciously colored alligator clearly has nothing to do with it, right? Right?

O: Right, right, right, obviously not, that would be too _obvious!_ Um, Bee and Spike lead the alligator into an old subway train, and then the others send it down the track.

S: Somehow this train still has power.

O: Back topside, Mixmaster has- just shits girders. Like, in vehicle mode, when Skywarp shoves a car into his mixing tank?

S: Mixmaster is a very good chemist. Very good.

O: [while laughing] Obviously!

S: Starscream compliments Megatron for once. Though obviously not to his face.

O: He likes what he's done with the place- or the city at least.

S: Yep. In the Decepticon base, team _Health Hazard_ finds Optimus’ head.

O: We get introduced to yet another random unit of measure, mechana-meters.

S: Pfft, we did not need another one.

O: No, we didn't, but we got another one anyway! [laughs]

S: [long groan]

O: You see what you did Transformers? See what you did, you like- oh god, is it 40 years old? You like, 30 something year old show, you broke Specs!

S: I think it's like, 35 years old considering that I think uh, [the eruption of] Mount St. Helens was in 1980.

O: Hmm, yeah.

S: Um, Ratchet runs power to Prime's head and Prime uses his telepathy to bring his legs to them.

O: I just want to know what his legs were even like- what were they a part of? Did they just shove them in a closet? I'm- especially considering what they did with the rest of him!

S: Yeah, I don't know, maybe Optimus Prime- oh god, maybe Megatron wanted his legs used as I don't know-

O: I don't want to know, I don't want to know.

S: [sighs] I don’t know.

O: But consid- go ahead.

S: Well, I was thinking like parts of a chair, or something?

O: [laughs] Yeah, that seems dumb enough to be a thing. Of course, _this_ is when they realize that alligator was made out of Prime parts.

S: And it has a name, the alligator-con.

O: Of course!

S: And next Hound, Mirage, and Ratchet are wrestling with the alligator, while Bee and Spike stand off to the side next to Prime's huge freaking legs, while primly holding Optimus’ head.

O: Wait. Does this mean they carried the legs down here, or did Prime them- move them with telepathy like, the entire time?

S: I mean, it's anyone's guess, I guess?

O: [laughing while talking] They're so big! Compared to everybody else. [normal speaking voice] And then Prime is apparently able to subdue the beast with yet more mind waves!

S: Ratchet is able to mostly reassemble him except for the arm we saw Scrapper carting off earlier. I mean, there were still parts left over so... what?

O: Red and blue parts even, they do not look like they were just random parts the Decepticons should have had lying around.

S: Well, unless it was left over from one of Megatron's um, _toys?_

O: Oh god no. [laughs]

S: Uh-huh.

O: I'm not going there, goodbye, goodbye. Goodnight everybody! [laughs]

S: Uh-huh. Optimus gives Mirage a side hug with his one arm and tells him to radio the others because Megatron is in for a shock.

O: Top side we see Bluestreak, Wheeljack, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide are walking around in the streets.

S: I'm calling this team _Hot to Trot_ since, you know, they're out and about.

O: We've got _Hot to Trot_ and team _Health Hazard_ for those of you following at home.

S: And they see Prime's missing arm. It is attached to a building acting as some sort of sentry gun.

O: In Decepticon HQ, Megatron is very unhappy about losing his toy, as he spies team _Health Hazard_ in the monitor, you know, walking with Prime.

S: And then Prime's arm shoots into the screaming Autobots below.

O: [laughs] Soundwave just calmly mashes what we have to assume is the fire button like, repeatedly.

S: Yeah, oh god, someone's just using... using Optimus Prime's arm as a video game.

O: Yes! [laughs]

S: It's the most lifelike video game. [sighs]

O: [laughs]

S: And honestly, the Autobots seem like they're more afraid of the arm than the alligator, as they actually run away from the arm.

O: Yes, uh, we see Jazz in a shot for a second.

S: Hound and Bluestreak fall into a hole, where Rumble appears driving a subway train.

O: Before suddenly turning into Frenzy. I mean, like, his color changes between shots.

S: Yeah, I mean whichever cassette this is, he looks like he's having a very good time.

O: Well, he is until Bluestreak and Hound explode the front of the train, and that apparently stops all momentum and they are saved.

S: What are physics to a children's tv show episode?

O: In the 80’s. [laughs]

S: Yeah. Bee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker are driving around, uh, before being suddenly attacked by taxis.

O: These _decepticabs_ appear to be the Constructicons’ handiwork.

S: Bee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker gracefully leap over them in vehicle mode, before Prime mows the taxis over while in his own vehicle mode ,and then he takes out three Constructicons in their little firing stations for good measure. Optimus arrives back in front of the Empire State Building and says it's time to, “Lend him a hand, and an arm as well!”

O: Oh Optimus, you and your dad jokes.

S: Prime and Ironhide scale the building to retrieve Optimus’ arm.

O: Along with Ratchet, but I think what more of note here is Ironhide’s got a grappling hook too!?!

S: Megatron orders an airstrike by the Seekers.

O: The Seekers are damaged, and Starscream calls the other two cowards before Sideswipe jumps into the air (with no visible sign of his pack) and grapples Starscream, while Starscream is in jet mode.

S: This sounds like it's um, jet judo on…

O: Steroids?

S: Yes, I couldn't remember the word.

O: And then Starscream ends up diving into the river as Sideswipe just flies off perfectly fine.

S: Well, I guess he had that um, jet pack.

O: That invisible jet pack? [laughs]

S: Yeah. The Constructicons form Devastator and they attempt to step on Wheeljack before climbing up the uh, _refurbished_ Empire State Building after the Autobots.

O: Bee and Spike infiltrate the control room where Soundwave and Megatron are.

S: Ah, they like to live dangerously.

O: Very dangerously, considering they keep throwing Spike (or Spike throws himself) into these situations.

S: Yeah. Soundwave stands up and begins shouting, “Intruders!”

O: Megatron says they are, “Doomed!”

S: But is he going to take the uh, steps to make sure that they're doomed? And I don't think he does.

O: I think he tries. [laughs]

S: Yeah. Yeah, I mean, Spike insults him and then Megatron says something to the effect of, “You dare insult me, in my own command post!?!”

O: “You come into my house and-” [laughs]

S: I did not go out to have a good time. I specifically stayed in, and I'm feeling so attacked right now!

O: [laughs] And then Spike and Bee like, run around the room and maneuver Megatron into shooting the command console, which deactivates Prime's arm.

S: Yeah. And then Soundwave, in order to, you know, deal with this, sends the birbs after Spike and Bumblebee. Presumably so he can attempt to I don't know, do damage control on the count- on the console?

O: Outside, Devastator grabs Prime, you know, like King Kong, and whacks Ratchet and Ironhide into the tower. Wheeljack even starts talking about King Kong before sending in some remote controlled helicopters. Uh, like, after Devastator.

S: I think Wheeljack just decided he was going to have fun with this.

O: I mean, that's fair.

S: I mean, did he just jerry-rig the helicopters, or did he go, and did he have them already prepared?

O: I’m really- it’s-

S: In some way.

O: It's up in the air which one.

S: Yeah, Ironhide and Ratchet meanwhile, shoot the floor out from beneath Soundwave and Megatron because they're, I guess, a floor above? And so, Soundwave and Megatron end up falling past them and into another hole- er, through a hole in the floor.

O: Or- or they make a hole in the floor? But it is so goofy looking, it's amazing. We definitely have a gif we get to reblog, it's gonna be great. [laughs]

S: Yes, yes. They just- Ironhide and Ratchet look so pleased with themselves. I think they do a little handshake or maybe a thumbs up?

[It’s a handshake in case anyone was curious. ~Owls]

O: Something like that. All I can say is quite frankly, that off model Megatron get- he deserves to be in that hole.

B: [laugh]

S: Yep, and so uh, Devastator is climbing up to the top of the tower, and then Prime uses mind powers to shoot- to supercharge his gun and shoot him.

O: Devastator falls, disassembling into the individual Constructicons as they flee.

S: I actually just want to ask how Optimus Prime managed to supercharge his gun when it's been his limbs that he's been controlling, but that’s-

O: I have no idea. [laughs]

S: -that's neither here nor there, because while the Constructicons flee, so do Soundwave and Megatron, they follow close behind them.

O: After the battle Ratchet reattaches Prime’s arm.

S: He probably feels pretty good about that, because Optimus says, “Just as it always was,” while squeaking horribly.

O: [laughs] And my biggest takeaway from this episode is that this really seems like a two-parter that they crammed all into one episode because I kid you not like, the _entire_ ‘Megatron taking over New York part’ like, happens in like, under five minutes. And I really feel like, probably it should have been two parts and the end of the first part would have been right after Optimus got kidnapped but- but no, no it's just like this everything happening in five minutes and then a relatively normally paced episode after that. It was weird.

S: Yeah.

O: Anyway, join us next time for episode 35: Desertion of the Dinobots, Part 1. And then Specs has some fanfics for today.

S: Yeah, we have some fanfic recs. The first is, “The Return of the Revenge of the Son of the City of Steel,” by WaywardInsecticon, and it is actually a script format parody of this episode.

O: [laughs]

S: And I thought it was just very fitting for it like, it's funny, it's silly.

O: Very!

S: It is, it is. It's based on the G1 cartoon, it's rated T, it's Gen, there's no pairings, and it's a G1 cast. And in summary, “It's script format. What happens when the dreadful episode City of Steel goes north? You get this thing.”

O: [laughs]

S: And it's a City of Steel parody, and it's a one shot. And the second fic is, “Five Hangovers and a Trumpet,” by KoiLungfish. Also a G1 cartoon based fic, it's rated T, Gen, none, and the characters are the Constructicons. And in summary, “The aftermath of a Constructicon party can be a messy place,” and character/theme here is the Constructicons. Considering that the Constructicons were such a big part of be-

O: Everything here? [laughs]

S: Yes, yes, the plan to refurbish New York.

O: And refurbish Optimus Prime while they were at it.

S: Yep.

O: [laughs]

S: Also a one shot.

O: This one sounds like so much fun like that title alone just sounds glorious, “Five Hangovers and a Trumpet.”

S: Mm-hm, it's- it's fun, it's one that I remember reading like, back when it was first published and just... it's fun.

O: It sounds fun, I can't wait to read this one myself.

S: And that about wraps it up for us today. Remember to check us out on Tumblr or Pillowfort as Afterspark-Podcast for any additional information, show notes, or links we may have mentioned. You can also find us on Facebook and Twitter at AftersparkPod (all one word) and various other locations by searching for Afterspark Podcast such as AO3, iTunes, Google Podcasts, Spotify, and Youtube, just to name a few. And feel free to send us questions on Tumblr, or Youtube, or AO3! Till next time, I'm Specs.

O: And I’m Owls.

S: Toodles

[Outro Music]

**Author's Note:**

> _*To my understanding this was due to Paris running out of room for their dead and having this massive area under the city that was essentially empty that they realized they could use. The catacombs themselves only take up a small portion of these old abandoned mines. Many of which still exist under Paris, but after the 1774 disaster there was a massive undertaking to chart and inspect these old quarries and reinforce them to make sure they remained stable. (At least under public buildings and roads.) Sink holes still pop up from uncharted mines with some amount of frequency in Paris._
> 
> [ _Mines of Paris_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mines_of_Paris)
> 
> [ _Redevelop Subterranean Paris_](https://www.theguardian.com/cities/2017/feb/06/beyond-kingdom-death-journey-subterranean-paris)
> 
> _Bonus: I got sidetracked, but I found it interesting, and somewhat relevant, so here it is. Basically, yes, sinkholes can and do happen in larger cities, though it seems more common to form because of a water or sewage line break than from sitting atop large empty caverns._
> 
> [ _How Do Sinkholes Form?_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-DVIQPqS8E)
> 
> _~Owls_
> 
> **Fanfic Recommendations:**
> 
>   * [The Return of the Revenge of the Son of the City of Steel](http://www.insecticons.com/fic/fic-cityofsteel.html) by [WaywardInsecticon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardInsecticon/pseuds/WaywardInsecticon)
>   * [Five Hangovers and a Trumpet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035778) by [KoiLungfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiLungfish/pseuds/KoiLungfish)
> 

> 
> **Where to find us:**
> 
>   * [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/aftersparkpodcast)
>   * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/AftersparkPod)
>   * [Google Play](https://play.google.com/music/listen#/ps/Imo2wtgyxc6dc5ayfomcavnitaa)
>   * [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/afterspark-podcast/id1452120342)
>   * [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Afterspark-Podcast)
>   * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/afterspark-podcast?refid=stpr#_=_)
>   * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/@AftersparkPod)
>   * [Tumblr](https://afterspark-podcast.tumblr.com/)
>   * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG4cYaXdC4dtgl7a_paS6vg#_=_)
> 

> 
> You can also find us on our personal Tumblrs [@twilight-owl](http://twilight-owl.tumblr.com/) and [@specspectacle](http://specspectacle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
